Conventional photographic equipment generally includes a transport apparatus including a mechanism to wind-up a photographic film onto a take-up spool and a mechanism to rewind the photographic film into a photographic film supply apparatus. The transport apparatus also includes a single electric motor having a drive force transmitted to the wind-up mechanism and to the rewind mechanism. Gear trains associated with the wind-up mechanism and the rewind mechanism are common part of the way, then branch off into two routes and the drive force of the motor is transmitted selectively to one of the mechanisms by the use of swing gears or the like.
Various U.S patents disclose photographic equipment having a swing gear type of device for selectively engaging either of two gears, or two gear trains, that, in turn, drive respective film supply and take-up spools. U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,763 issued Aug. 25, 1987 to Wakabayashi et al. is typical of these swing gear devices. The patent illustrates a swing gear attached to an arm which rotates so that the swing gear selectively engages a gear coupled to winding-up means and a gear coupled to rewinding means respectively.
Another U.S. patent which discloses a patent having a swing gear type of device is U.S. Pat. No. 2,906,184 issued Sep. 29, 1959 to W. Hennig et al. This patent discloses a gear mounted to a lever. The lever pivots so that the gear meshes with another gear during film advance. A spring, which insures mesh engagement between the two gears, is attached at one end to the lever and the other end to a frame.